


Don't Close Your Eyes

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Runaway Run [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Friendship, Heterosexual Sex, Love Triangles, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz Barrymore’s life is perfect or so it would seem that way. She’s in a stable relationship, has a job, and a roof over her head, but there is one thing missing. The guy who still has her heart in every way possible. What will happen when he decides to resurface in her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: If this was a game she would have the top prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter One

Zac watched Liz sleep and he sighed. He wasn't stupid and he knew she was probably thinking of his brother Taylor in her sleep. After all it was apparent to him that Taylor still had her heart and he always would. Even if he had left her. He had left her and hurt her and yet she still loved him so much.

Zac wasn't stupid either. He knew he was just a replacement until Taylor decided to come back to Oklahoma and back to Liz. What would he do then though? What would it feel like to be left for his own brother? He didn't want to find that out but sadly he knew he probably would find out what it felt like. He knew Liz would leave him.

Feeling Liz turn around in his arms he saw she was now awake. She looked just as beautiful as she did when she slept, "How did you sleep Liz?" he asked as his brown eyes looked into her blue eyes. He swore he could get lost in her blue eyes.

"Fine," Liz said as she looked back into Zac's eyes. "I had a dream about you," she said flatly. It was a lie though. It was Taylor she had dreamed about. It was always Taylor that she had dreams of even though he had hurt her when he left. Even though Zac had been and still was good to her it was Taylor she wanted.

"No you didn't," Zac shot his words sounding like he felt. Angry. "I could see it in your eyes," he muttered as he turned his back towards her. He was hurt that she had the audacity to lie to him like that. "It was Taylor you dreamed about," he said now looking at the blue wall. She had agreed to let him paint the walls when she had agreed to let him move in on his eighteenth birthday.

How could she even dream about Taylor? Zac didn't even know the answer to that. Taylor had been a man who left her because he felt he didn't belong in Oklahoma. A man who broke her heart into a million pieces. Pieces that Zac had tried to put back together but it seemed he had failed in some ways right now. Like he had failed in making her happy again.

"You know what Liz," Zac started talking again his back still to the woman who was beside him yet who felt like she was a million miles away from him, "I love you with all my heart," he said honestly as he chewed on his lip. He was going on nineteen and he knew some would say he was stupid for loving a woman with all his heart at such a young age but he did. "I'd give anything to have you feel the same, but I know you never will," he sighed sadly. He was sure if she could see his face she would see the pain that was now in his brown eyes. "I'll have to live with being the replacement until Taylor decides to come back to you," he said his words turning bitter at that part. "You can say I'm not his replacement but I know I am," he said finishing his words and closing his eyes. His heart was breaking at the last part.

Liz who listened to all of Zac's speech just laid in the bed in silence. She knew she was hurting Zac. She was hurting him by still having feelings for Taylor. Couldn't Zac see though that she too was hurting. Without Taylor in her life she had become nothing. Just a shell of who she had used to be.

Sitting up in the bed Liz could barely see Zac's back illuminated by the moonlight that came through their bedroom window. He was right though. About being Taylor's replacement. As soon as Taylor came back Liz knew she would run to him with open arms. She would take him back as if nothing had happened or no time had passed between them. It was Taylor she loved and it was Taylor she was destined to be with. She could feel it with all of her being.

Looking at Zac's back some more Liz laid back down and scooted closer to him. She was close enough to smell his scent. He had showered before bed and he still smelled of his shower gel. Some spice flavored shower gel. It was a different scent than what his brother used. Putting a hand on his back she let a smirk play on her lips. She knew what she was doing by now. She was used to doing this every time Zac voiced his opinions on how he felt when it came to Taylor. If this was a game she would have the top prize.

Feeling Liz move closer Zac bit his lip. He knew what she wanted. It was the same damn thing she wanted every time he told her how he felt about being Taylor's replacement. She wanted to make love to him. As if making love could make things right. Nothing could make things right or ease his broken heart. Sighing though Zac turned over and faced her. He knew it was going to be his downfall though.

When Zac turned to face her Liz smirked more and reached for his hand. They were calloused from his drum playing. She liked that he still played the drums even though the band had ended once Taylor had left Tulsa. Leaning in she kissed his soft lips slowly. She was making the first move like she always did. She was accustomed to it.

Within minutes of kissing Zac they were making love. As they did though Liz closed her eyes and a thought of Taylor came to her mind. It was the only way Liz could get off when making love to Zac. She had to think of Taylor. It was sick and twisted but she obviously didn't care. She was a flawed individual.

Seeing Liz closed her eyes, Zac frowned but continued to make love to her, his lips soon trailing to her neck as he let his body movements catch up with hers. He knew she was thinking of Taylor and it killed him. He half wished his brother would never come back. That he would stay gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Who had known that just by doing that she would have had one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Two

Awaking with a jolt Taylor looked around. It was dark and he was in that motel he had been staying in for the past several months. He was sweating all over. He blamed the sweat on the hot Georgia night that was at hand. He had the same damned dream again. The one he had been having for months now. It wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. In the dream he had been making love to Liz. He had been with her again and for him that had been enough. It had been all he needed.

Rolling over he made a face as he looked at the brunette who was sleeping away beside him. His wife Natalie. He had married her two months ago and now he wasn't even sure why he had married her. She was nothing like she had seemed to be before they got married. Before they got married she seemed like an innocent and sweet southern belle. A lot like Liz was. But now that they were married he had found out just how devious and controlling she could be. He couldn't get away from her for a second to breathe. She always had to be right up his ass.

Slowly getting out of the motel bed Taylor got dressed as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Natalie up. He had to leave without her. He knew that much. Once he was dressed he sat down at a table and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. Once he had both he wrote her a short note.

After writing the note he headed outside and to the jeep he had bought last year. Getting in and starting the car he opened the glove compartment and got the picture of Liz he kept in there out. He had to hide it in there after Natalie had tried to burn it once. He had luckily gotten it away from her in time.

Turning out of the motel parking lot Taylor frowned as he drove. He remembered leaving Oklahoma two years ago. He regretted leaving. More importantly he regretted leaving Liz behind. But at the time when he left he wanted nothing to do with his old life and that meant nothing to do with Liz either. He had done what he did best. He had left.

Getting on the interstate he knew it would be a few hours before he was with her again but god he hoped time flew. As he drove he put the picture up on his visor so he could see it. After he had left she had convinced his mother to give her his new address. She occasionally wrote to him though he never wrote her back. She had stopped writing a year ago. In the letters she wrote about her miscarriage and what she hoped their baby would have looked like. This miscarriage had been hard on her. He knew that much.

Feeling a tear go down his cheek as he thought of her miscarriage Taylor felt his heart break. That had been the main reason he left. He felt responsible and he blamed himself for it. At the time they had been arguing. When she told him she thought she was having a miscarriage he had accused her of lying. She had done that a few times just to avoid arguments. Lie about something. When he had realized she wasn't lying though he took her to the hospital but it had been too late. Their child was gone.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Smiling as she smelt coffee brewing Liz slipped out of bed and reached for her blue silk robe. Once her robe was on she went downstairs where she found Zac in the kitchen. He was still in his boxers and his hair was a mess, "How long have you been up?" she asked seeing the sun hitting his back slightly. He looked beautiful standing there in her kitchen half-dressed and with the sun hitting him like that. He was almost like a fine chiseled god.

"Not long," Zac shrugged as he sipped coffee from the mug in his hands. It was brown from all of the creamer he had put in it. "Do you want a cup?" he asked raising his eyebrow. His brown eyes were shining as he looked her over. She was wearing his favorite robe. His mother had bought it for her the first Christmas she had spent with his family in 2001. Even then he had been infatuated with her. Even then it had been obvious just how infatuated with Taylor she was.

"Please," Liz smiled at him as she brushed some of her brunette hair out of her eyes. She was thinking of getting it cut soon. It hadn't been this long since Taylor left. That was the first thing she had done after he left. Change her hair. She had dyed it a darker shade of brown and cut it off. It had been part of her coping mechanism. It had helped just like Zac always checking on her everyday had helped. It had been one of those days of him checking on her when everything between them had started. She had simply asked for his help in putting on a necklace. Who had known that just by doing that she would have had one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Oh he had helped her with the necklace alright and then he had went down on her. A few weeks after that she had taken his virginity and the rest was history between them.

Zac looked at her as he saw the look on her face change. Walking to the cabinets where the cups where he grabbed a mug and got it down. Walking back to the coffee pot he poured her cup and added some cream to her coffee as well, "Here you go," he said as he carried the coffee over to her after stirring it some.

Hearing Zac, Liz was brought out of her thoughts, "Thanks babe," she said as she leaned over and pecked his lips. Smiling she sipped on her coffee as she walked over to the table. She was glad things were better between them now. That their love making earlier had eased his worries for the moment.

Smirking after Liz pecked his lips Zac watched her walk over to the table, "I was thinking of taking a shower and then going over to see my mom today," he said as he sipped the last few drinks of his coffee and then putting the mug in the sink.

Nodding at his words Liz looked at him, "I'm sure your mom would love to see you," she said knowing it had been a few weeks since he last saw Diana. They had only been home for a week. They had decided to take a small summer vacation and had flown to Hawaii. It had been last minute planning but they both had needed that time away. Zac was beginning to get overloaded with his college courses and she had been overloaded with her long shifts at the hospital where she worked part time as a secretary.

"Yeah she probably would," Zac nodded as he smiled some. Moving away from the sink he headed towards the bathroom. Getting in he shut the door and stripped out of his boxers. Walking over to the shower he opened the sliding glass door and stepped in, turning the water on as he did. Stepping under the warm water he sighed content. The water felt nice on his skin.

Finishing her coffee Liz stood up and put the mug in the sink. Hearing the water in the bathroom start she walked towards the bathroom and she opened the door. Seeing Zac through the sliding glass door she slowly peeled off her robe and walked towards the shower.

"I hope you don't mind the company," Liz said as she looked at him and soon she stepped under the water to where he was at.

Zac heard Liz and he lifted his head some, "I definitely don't mind the company," he said as he looked her over. "You are beautiful," he muttered as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He could still faintly taste the coffee on them as he did so.

"I thought we were showering," Liz muttered on his lips as she kissed him back. Zac could be a horn dog when he wanted to be. He was different than Taylor in that aspect. While Taylor and she had,had a very active sex life he wasn't always coming onto her when the opportunity arose like Zac did.

Smirking as he kissed her more, Zac let his hands cup her cheek, "We are," he muttered on her lips as well. They were showering..and they were about to do other things as well.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylor smiled to himself as he finally arrived in Liz's neighborhood. He knew she still owned the old house they had shared together before he left. The friends he did keep in touch with had told him that much. Arriving in front of her house he parked his jeep and got out. Seeing the old house again he smiled as he walked to the porch. Once on the porch he took a deep breath trying to get his nerves to go away. Heck he had nothing to be nervous over. This was the woman he loved. The woman he had come back for. Raising his hand he knocked three times and waited on an answer.

Zac who had just gotten out of the shower made a face when he heard a knock on the door, "I'll get the door," he said to Liz as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Making sure the towel was secure he smiled and then opened the bathroom door. Walking down the hall and towards the door. Opening it he was about to say something but froze when he saw Taylor. He felt his whole world crumbling right in front of him.

Liz nodded as she heard Zac. Staying in the bathroom a bit longer she tie dried her hair as best as she could and then she reached for her robe and put it back on. She decided she would get dressed after whoever was at the door was gone. Walking out of the bathroom she walked down the hallway to the front door. Getting there she froze in her tracks not far from where Zac stood. There on her porch was Taylor. Jordan Taylor Hanson. He had returned to her. She wanted to faint from shock.

Looking up as the door opened Taylor looked confused when his younger brother Zac opened it in just a towel. It was apparent he must have just gotten a shower. Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway not long after Zac had opened the door Taylor watched as Liz who was clad in her blue silk robe that he had hated froze in her tracks. He could tell her hair was damp which meant that she too had just gotten out of the shower. Swallowing hard he soon added up the pieces as his mind only came to one conclusion. Liz and Zac were together.

"Are you two dating?" Taylor asked finding words and finally breaking the unspeakable silence that had lasted the past five minutes between all three of them. He was still in shock over the sight in front of him and god he wanted to be wrong about his conclusion.

Glaring some when Taylor finally talked Zac crossed his arms, "It's none of your business if we are or not," Zac said his tone being harsh and bitter. Who did Taylor think he was showing up like this with no warning. "But yes, we are dating," he nodded. He could have sworn if looks could kill Taylor would be dead right now. Looking back at Liz he saw the look on her face as she kept staring at Taylor. She already had stars in her eyes. Hesitantly he moved aside knowing that Liz would allow him in anyway. No matter if Zac wanted his ass gone on the next bus out of Tulsa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: He didn't care that all he had on was a towel.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Three

Seeing Zac step aside, Taylor went in and looked around. So far it seemed like nothing had changed, except, well the man who was now residing at the house with her. Going over to the sofa he smirked. It was still the same old sofa in which he had taken her virginity on. Sitting down he watched as she went upstairs to change clothes. Looking at Zac he sneered some, "So how long have you two been screw buddies?" he asked trying to play innocent though the look on his face was anything but innocent.

Feeling his anger boil Zac looked at Taylor as he sat down across from Taylor, "Why do you care?" he spat his brown eyes flashing with anger. He was pissed and all he wanted was Taylor gone. He wanted his brother gone for his own sanity.

"I just wanted to know how long it took her to find my replacement," Taylor shrugged as he smirked some, his eyes locking with Zac. He hoped he was getting under Zac's skin. He hoped he could make Zac hurt like he was hurting right now. How dare Zac even think being with Liz was a good idea?

Looking into Taylor's eyes, Zac glared as he felt like punching that god forsaken smirk off his brother's pretty boy face, "It is none of your damn business," he growled hearing Liz come down the stairs. He knew once she was down here he would have to place nice for her sake.

Entering the living room Liz looked at both men on the couch. She almost thought she was dreaming but she knew in her heart she wasn't. Taylor was back and just looking at him she was reminded that he still had her heart. He always had it.

Sitting down on the other side of Zac she sighed. She felt like she had to sit next to him just to keep the peace. Just to make sure no one got hurt. She knew Zac had a temper and she was afraid of what would happen if things got out of hand. She didn't want Taylor hurt.

"What made you decide to come back Taylor?" Liz asked her voice soft and sweet as she looked at him. Their blue eyes connected as she did so and she felt her breath catch in her throat. God she knew she was being obvious on things and she knew Zac was probably seething inside.

"I came back because I belong here," Taylor shrugged as he looked into Liz's eyes and he smiled. He gave her the smile that always seemed to work wonders on her. "My family is here and so is my heart," he said knowing that when he said his heart was here he was referring to her.

Zac watched them both of them and he felt disgusted. The way they were looking at each other he felt like the invisible man in the middle of the couch. He was half sure that if he wasn't here they would probably be ripping each others clothes off and that thought made his heart sink lower than it felt already, "Yeah well your heart is moved on," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Hearing Zac, Liz chewed on her lip. She had almost forgot he was there for a second. Frowning slightly she touched his arm reassuringly. Yes Taylor was back but she had no reason to just leave Zac. She did care for him and maybe in some sick way she loved him deep down. She couldn't hurt him by leaving him just like that.

Taylor glared some watching as Liz touched Zac's arm after he said what he did. He was about to say something but he heard a knock on the door that seemed to break their silence. It seemed since he had arrived silence was what all three of them were good at.

Hearing the knock Liz made a face wondering who could be at the door. Standing from the couch she walked to the door and opened it seeing a woman she didn't recognize. The woman was shorter than she was and had long brown hair and from what she could tell brown eyes as well, "May I help you?" she asked confused as to who she was or why she was here.

Natalie smiled as she looked at the woman who had opened the door. She knew from the picture that Taylor kept who this woman was, "Is Taylor here?" she asked innocently. She was good at being the innocent victim when she wanted to be, "I'm his wife, Natalie."

Feeling her face drop as she listened to the woman Liz felt like she had been kicked in the gut. Taylor was married. He had just sat on her couch saying he came back because of her when he had a wife. How could he have done this? Moving aside so Natalie could come in Liz stayed silent.

Sitting up more when he saw Natalie come in Taylor swallowed hard. How dare she have the nerve to show up here. He hated her and hadn't wanted to see her again.

Going inside Natalie looked around before deciding to change her whole attitude altogether. She was pissed that Taylor would even have the nerve to leave her after just a few short months of marriage, "So you're the my husband is always talking about," she said crossing her arms, her brown eyes going dark. "The one who can't have any babies because of a miscarriage she had," Natalie laughed slightly. "You know I think you deserved to lose that baby. I mean you look like you would have been a terrible mother," Natalie said shrugging. She knew her words were mean but she was pissed.

Standing there as this woman berated her, Liz felt herself get angry. How dare this woman just come to her house and say those things. Going over to her she glared, "How dare you come into my house and insult me," she spat. "I don't care whose wife you are," she muttered before raising her hand and slapping Natalie hard across the cheek.

Zac felt his jaw drop as he watched the scene in front of him. He half wanted to laugh at how much like a soap opera this was. It was kind of pathetic in a way. So pathetic that he wished it was a soap opera. He couldn't believe the bullshit Taylor had pulled when he showed up just to find out though that he had a wife who had just gotten slapped by Liz after she had insulted her.

Staying silent for awhile after slapping Natalie, Liz held her composure together refusing to cry or break down right now. Turning to face Taylor she cleared her throat, "Get your wife and leave my house," she said bitterly.

Nodding Taylor stood up and walked over to Natalie. Grabbing her arm with force he soon escorted her outside. He knew right now it would be best to respect Liz's wishes.

"I thought I told you in my letter that I wanted you to stay in Georgia," Taylor said as he reached his jeep.

Looking at Taylor once they were at his jeep Natalie sighed, "I couldn't do that," she said shaking her head. She had woken up just an hour after he left. Seeing him gone she had, had a mini breakdown then called her mother who had arranged for her to get a way to Tulsa and fast. "I love you too much to let you come chasing after something that is gonna break your heart," she said knowing that Liz was going to break Taylor's heart. From the looks of the toweled man who had been on Liz's couch it seemed like she had already moved on.

Taylor laughed before walking to his side of the jeep, "Yeah well I don't love you," he said honestly. "I plan on divorcing you as soon as I can," he said as he got in his jeep. Once Natalie was in he drove to the nearest hotel staying silent.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Watching Taylor and Natalie leave from the window Liz shook her head, "I can't believe it Zac," she said as she heard her voice crack finally. "Taylor is married and his wife had the nerve to show up here and insult me."

Sighing Zac shook his head. He could kill Taylor for coming back and he could kill Taylor's wife for insulting Liz. What hurt Zac though was that Liz cared that Taylor was married. Liz was his girlfriend now. God he knew it was wrong but he hated Taylor. He hated him for coming back and hurting Liz even more. All Zac wanted for Liz was were for her to be happy. Getting up from the couch he adjusted his towel and walked over to her. Putting his arms around her he pulled her into a hug, "I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I know you do," Liz said before breaking down in tears. The love of her life was married and a man who loved her deeply was right here holding her in his arms. She felt bad for not returning Zac's feelings. "I know you do," she repeated again as she cried harder.

Zac frowned as he heard and felt Liz start to cry. He hated seeing her cry like this. She had done enough crying because of Taylor. Slowly Zac walked with her over to the radio. Turning it on he smiled hearing "Heaven" by the Los Lonely Boys. Getting an idea he started to sway to the Jamaican beat.

Feeling Zac start to sway to the beat of the song Liz couldn't help but laugh. Zac was always funny like that.

"I knew I could get a laugh out of you," Zac said as he moved away and continuing to dance. He didn't care that all he had on was a towel.

Laughing more as Zac moved away and continued to dance Liz shook her head, "You always make me laugh," she said honestly as she soon started to dance as well. As she danced all of the worries had faded and all that mattered was Zac. He was what she needed right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Closing her eyes she didn't know why but in that moment she felt guilty as Zac crossed her mind.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Four

Sitting in her living room Liz flipped through the channels on tv. She was bored and Zac wasn't home. He had went over to Isaac's for awhile. Turning the TV off she threw the remote on the table. A week had passed since Taylor had come back and since then she had been more aggravated and touchy and she hated how she was acting. She knew she had to have been driving Zac crazy.

Getting off the couch she walked to where her pink flip-flops where. She needed to get out for awhile. Maybe getting out would do her some good. Slipping her shoes on she grabbed the keys to her Volkswagen Beetle and headed outside. Getting in the car she started it and drove to the park. She liked going there to calm down and think.

Arriving at the park in under thirty minutes, Liz parked her car and got out. Heading to the walking trail she was unaware of the pair of blue eyes that were watching her from not too far away.

Watching Liz get out of her car Taylor smirked some. She was so damn sexy but she had always been sexy. That was one of the reasons he had been and still was attracted to her. He knew he had to get her back somehow or he would go crazy. She was meant to be his.

Opening the door of his jeep Taylor got out and slowly started to walk behind Liz on the trail. He needed to see her and just speak to her. She was his drug and he needed a hit from it.

Liz stopped in her tracks when she heard someone following behind her. Making a face she knew she hadn't seen anyone here when she got out of her car and she hadn't heard any cars pull in. Hardly no one came to this park anymore. Slowly she turned around. If it had been a stranger she would have hurt them in the family jewels somehow even if it had been a woman. Seeing it was Taylor she sighed in relief, "God damn it you scared me."

"Sorry," Taylor said as he started to walk beside her this time. "I just wanted to see you," he shrugged looking down at the trail they were walking on. It was the full and honest truth.

Staring at him Liz sighed. What about his wife? Why did he want to see her if he was married to someone else? Why had he even came back if he was married to someone else?

Sighing Liz looked down as well as she continued to walk, "What about Natalie?" she asked curiosity present in her voice as she looked up again finally.

"I'm filing for a divorce. I've already talked to a lawyer," Taylor informed Liz as he grabbed her hand and lead her off the path of the walking trail. He was taking her to a place they both knew very well.

Following Taylor as he lead her off the walking trail Liz looked confused when he stopped in the middle of a secluded area. No one could see them because of all of the trees but Liz could hear cars.

"Where are we?" Liz asked clearly still very much confused.

Smirking Taylor inched just a bit closer to her, "Look around again baby," he purred slightly as he moved in and whispered in her ear. "It is a special place for us."

Standing there for a few minutes Liz looked around and reality finally dawned on her. He had brought her to the place where they had first made love to each other. Smiling she looked into his eyes, "The place we first made love at."

Nodding Taylor just responded with a quick yep before pulling Liz to him by her waist. He had wanted her so bad the last two years and hopefully she would allow him to have her now. Leaning in he kissed her on the lips.

Feeling surprised when Taylor kissed her Liz stayed frozen for a bit but soon she responded back with her own lips. It had been two long years and in those two long years this was what she had wanted almost every waking minute. To be in his arms again. Now what she wanted was coming true.

As they kissed Taylor slowly maneuvered himself on the ground and brought Liz with him pulling her down on top as he kissed her harder. After a while of kissing he slowly parted from her, "Make love to me," he begged with his voice and also his eyes which had found her eyes.

Looking into his eyes Liz knew as soon as she heard those words come out of his mouth she was a goner. Kissing him again she felt excitement run through her body and she slowly undid the button down shirt he had on. Never in her life had she been this bold about undressing a man.

Being surprised by Liz's boldness Taylor kissed her more and once his shirt was off he reached up and pulled away again briefly taking her shirt off. After it was off he brought her face close to his again as they kissed once more.

Feeling herself getting close to being lost in the moment Liz moaned out on Taylor's mouth. This was the first time in a year her eyes had not been closed in a love making session but that was because Taylor was the one she was making love too. She no longer had to fantasize about him anymore.

After they had finished making love two hours later Liz lay there and smiled as she listened to the beat of Taylor's heart. Closing her eyes she didn't know why but in that moment she felt guilty as Zac crossed her mind.

Holding Liz in his arms again Taylor smiled. He never wanted to let her go again and hopefully once he was a free man she could finally leave Zac and he never would have to let her go again. They could be together like they were meant to be together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: With Taylor leaving he had lost something he loved too his brother and band mate.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Five

Sitting on Isaac's porch Zac watched as the sun went down. It was the end of another beautiful Oklahoma day. A day in which he had been productive. Taking a sip of the coke that Isaac had gotten him he smiled some. He was doing his best not to think of Taylor who had been back for a week now.

Isaac looked over at his younger brother and smiled some. He was proud of Zac because not once during their chopping wood today had Zac mentioned Taylor and he knew that Zac was upset about Taylor being back. Heck he was upset too. With Taylor leaving he had lost something he loved too his brother and band mate.

"I'm planning on asking Liz to marry me tonight," Zac said breaking the silence between the brothers. Reaching into his pocket he took out the box containing the ring. Handing it to Isaac he bit his lip not sure what Isaac's reaction to it would be. Zac knew he was eighteen going on nineteen but he wanted this. He wanted to marry Liz and spend the rest of his life with her.

Taking the box from Zac, Isaac opened it and looked at the ring his breath catching some. The ring had been their grandmother Jane's ring. He knew their mother had said whoever popped the question first would be the one to get the ring. Smiling Isaac knew the ring would look good on Liz's finger so he hoped she said yes to him.

"What do you think?" Zac asked standing from the chair he had been sitting in. Hopefully Isaac was okay with his choice. He wanted his big brother's approval. He had always liked having Isaac's approval on things.

Thinking for a second Isaac smiled some, "It would look good on Liz and I hope she says yes," he said being honest.

Hearing Isaac, Zac grinned, "I hope so too," he said putting the box back in his pocket and heading to his truck. He could hear Isaac following behind him. "I will call you tomorrow and let you know the answer," he said getting in the truck. Starting it he drove off heading home. His hopes were high right now.

Watching Zac drive away Isaac smiled. Turning he went inside the house he shared with his girlfriend of two years. Going into the kitchen he walked over to her and let his arms wrap around her waist, "I love you Sara Louise Rupert," he muttered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

Sara who had been making dinner smiled as she felt Isaac's arms wrap around her and she smiled even wider hearing what he said, "I love you too Clarke Isaac Hanson," she said turning her head slightly and pecking his lips. "What did you and Zac talk about?" she asked curiously as she went back to making dinner not caring that his arms were around her.

"Not much," Isaac said as he let his arms move from Sara and he slowly moved some so he was standing beside her and leaning against the sink. "Zac didn't talk much. I think it was to avoid speaking of Taylor," he said as he rolled his eyes just mentioning Taylor's name. "Zac is kind of depressed about it. He doesn't have to say it he just shows it," Isaac sighed sadly. He knew Zac well enough to pick up on the way his mannerisms and whole demeanor changed when he was depressed.

Sara frowned some hearing Isaac speak. She and Isaac had started dating after Taylor had left so she had never met him but she had heard about him. She knew of Liz and Taylor's history, "I feel bad for Zac," she said honestly. She knew he was more than likely hurting about Taylor being back.

"He plans on asking Liz to marry him tonight," Isaac said looking down at the floor. Looking back up he saw Sara needed a few more tomatoes and he went to the fridge getting the tomatoes out for her. Walking over to where she was again he handed her the tomatoes.

Taking the tomatoes from Isaac, Sara smiled, "I hope Liz says yes," she said honestly as she began to chop up the tomatoes she had been handed. "She's the type of girl Zac deserves and needs."

Shrugging Isaac frowned, "I hope so too but a part of me just doesn't think she will," he admitted out loud. He had tried to be optimistic but he knew just how much Liz loved Taylor. Everyone did. "I don't want Zac upset but I am afraid he will be," Isaac muttered as he left the kitchen and went into the living room. Looking out their picture window at the night sky he frowned more. He was trying to prepare himself for a disappointed phone call in the morning from his brother.

Sara frowned at Isaac's words. Hearing his footsteps as he left the kitchen she kept working on supper. She hoped Isaac was wrong. She hoped Liz said yes to Zac. They would make a good couple and she knew even though Zac was young he would love Liz unconditionally. He was too much like Isaac and well she was sure Isaac loved her unconditionally.

Moving away from the window Isaac decided to stop pondering on his depressive thoughts, "I am going to take a shower babe," he called as he headed towards the bathroom. He knew he needed one after chopping wood.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing up after being in Taylor's arms for a while Liz reached for her clothes and got dressed. She couldn't believe she had cheated on Zac. She felt bad and guilty yet a part of her was happy too. Was that even possible? She didn't know yet it was how she felt.

Watching Liz stand up Taylor frowned some but soon he stood up as well and got dressed, "You okay?" he asked as he watched her. She was being awful quiet and he was worried.

"Yeah I am fine," Liz nodded after she was dressed. "I was just...I was just thinking of Zac," she sighed as she admitted that he was on her mind. "I mean I cheated on him," she frowned saying the words out loud. "I never wanted to cheat on anyone...not after..." she said her words trailing off.

"After I cheated on you," Taylor said continuing her words for her. He had cheated on her with her youngest sister Andrea. After Liz had found out they had gotten into the argument that had led to her miscarriage.

Nodding Liz ran a hand through her hair and stayed silent. She was disappointed in herself and she almost felt like being sick but she kept herself from being sick.

Frowning Taylor pulled Liz into a hug, "It will be okay," he said kissing her forehead. He always liked that she was shorter than him, "When you get home just explain to Zac what happened and then end things," he said before pulling away. He figured by them having sex that Liz was ready to be his fully and completely again.

Looking down Liz shook her head, "He wouldn't understand," she said knowing Zac would flip. "And I can't just end things. I..he hasn't done anything wrong," she said unsure whether to state that on some level she cared for Zac. She cared for Zac more than she had meant and maybe somewhere in there she loved him as well.

"You can end things," Taylor said reassuring her. "You can do it for us," he said before taking one of her hands and bringing it to his lips. Kissing her hand quickly he soon walked her back onto the trail and towards her car.

Nodding again Liz followed him to her car. Maybe he was right. Maybe she could end things with Zac but he would still be pissed that she had cheated, "He still wouldn't understand my cheating."

"No," Taylor said shaking his head as well. "He wouldn't understand your cheating right then but eventually when he finds his soulmate he will," he said as he stopped walking once they were at Liz's car. "He will understand everything then," Taylor said leaning down and pecking her lips.

Pecking Taylor's lips back Liz hoped he was right, "I'll call you tomorrow after I talk with Zac," she said getting in her car and starting it. She was not feeling optimistic at all about what was to come but it had to be done. Giving Taylor one last glance she drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: She knew he would think they were happy tears and some of them were happy tears

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Six

Pulling into her driveway Liz smiled when she didn't see Zac's car there. She was glad he wasn't home because she didn't want to get grilled on where she had been or even why she smelled like sex. She knew she had to be reeking of sex and Taylor's scent.

Getting out of her car she went onto the porch and unlocked the door. Taking her flip flops off she walked towards the bathroom. She needed a shirt to get the sex smell and Taylor's scent off of her. Not to mention she was probably just plain old dirty from having sex in the grass.

Undressing once in the bathroom Liz stepped in the shower and turned the water on sighing as the hot water hit her body and relaxed her. As she was under the water she closed her eyes and felt tears waiting to come out. It was in that moment that she felt dirty again and she hated herself for what she had done. She hated herself for what she was about to do to Zac's heart. How could she willingly break his heart?

After awhile she felt the water turn cold and she reached down and turned it off. Getting out of the shower she found a towel and wrapped it around her as she walked to her bedroom to change clothes. She was no longer crying but she felt like she was going to at any moment again. She hated herself. She hated this feeling. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs where she found Zac sitting on the couch, "When did you get back?" she asked trying to play everything calmly.

"Not long ago," Zac said as she he stood up and walked over to Liz. Leaning in he pecked her lips and smiled some. Her kisses were the best part of his day.

Pecking Zac's lips back Liz smiled some hoping she wasn't showing any sadness. Walking over to the couch she sat down or well more like she plopped down. She had never been one for sitting down nicely. Making a face when Zac didn't offer to sit again she looked up at him, "Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked curiously.

Taking a deep breath Zac looked at Liz after she asked her question. Not saying anything he slowly got down on one knee and pulled the black box from the pocket of his jeans, "I have been waiting for the right time to ask this," he said as he looked into her eyes, "But Elizabeth Jane Barrymore will you marry me?" he asked a small smile playing on his lips. He may have been smiling but inside he was nervous and his stomach was doing tiny somersaults.

Locking eyes with Zac, Liz felt her mouth drop open in shock. She hadn't expected this. Not when she was going to tell him she had cheated. Not when she was supposed to end things. Feeling tears well up in her eyes again she let them fall. She knew he would think they were happy tears and some of them were happy tears, "I....yes," she said her voice cracking as she shook her head yes. She had just agreed to marry Zac.

Upon hearing Liz's answer, Zac felt a huge grin break out on his face. Taking the ring out of the box he slowly slid it on her finger. He had never been more relieved in his life to hear the answer yes.

Looking down at the ring once it was on her finger Liz couldn't help but smile some. She knew the ring had been his grandmother Jane's ring. It looked right on her finger and she almost felt like she had made the right choice in saying yes to his proposal.

Smirking some Zac stood up and bent down picking Liz up, "I think it's time we celebrate that yes answer you gave me," he joked as he carried her upstairs. He did want to make love to her.

Making it to the bedroom Zac laid Liz down on the bed before laying over her, "You are gonna be my wife someday," he said before leaning in to kiss her not even giving her any time to answer him.

Kissing Zac back Liz felt a pang of guilt but ignored it. Feeling his lips trail down her neck she watched him pull away and discard both of their shirts. Maybe what Zac didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

After Liz's shirt was off Zac smirked and went back to kissing her neck again. He noticed this time she didn't have her eyes shut. Usually by now they would have been shut and thinking of Taylor. Maybe Liz had finally realized Taylor wasn't worth it.

Moaning some as Zac kissed her neck again Liz soon felt him kiss down her belly and stop only briefly to undo her jeans and slip them down with her panties. Smirking some herself she reached up and undid his jeans sliding them off along with his boxers, "I want you," she found herself muttering. She had surprised even herself with this.

"You have me baby," Zac said as he kissed her on the lips again and soon slid inside her. He couldn't place it but something about this time with her felt different. Not the bad kind of different either.

Biting his lip as he kissed her she let her nails dig into his back as he entered her and soon started a nice rhythm which she got into. This time as she made love to him something was different though she couldn't place what.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After a while of making love Liz knew she was close and she moaned his name out feeling him reach his climax around the same time. After he came she smiled as he slid out of her but still laid on top of her. Holding him in her arms she closed her eyes finally as she felt a heart beating and for a moment she wasn't sure if it was his heart or her own. It almost felt as if it was just one heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What do you want?" Zac asked when he saw the person who had been knocking had been Taylor.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Seven

Awaking the next morning Zac smiled. He was happy. The happiest he had ever been in a long time. Liz was his fiancee. She had agreed to marry him. She had agreed to spend her life with him and to top it off they had made the best love. Her eyes hadn't even been closed during it.

Slowly he sat up in the bed and watched Liz sleep. She looked so peaceful especially with the sun coming through and hitting her through the window like it did.

Feeling someone watching her Liz woke up and opened her eyes slowly. Seeing Zac she smiled, "Hey," she said sleep still apparent in her voice.

"Morning beautiful," Zac said as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. She looked the best when she first woke up even though half the time she never thought so herself.

Smiling more Liz pecked his lips back, "Morning handsome," she muttered as she sat up some as well. She was still feeling guilty for cheating on him but she would do everything in her power to make sure he never found out. She would even cut all ties with Taylor if she had too.

"How did you sleep?" Zac asked as he looked at her once she sat up some as well. He had slept good having her beside him. He always did.

"I slept wonderful," Liz nodded as she watched him. It was true. She had slept the best she had in awhile. She wasn't even sure why but she had.

Hearing her Zac nodded and made a face as he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be he rolled his eyes, "I will go get the door," he said as he slipped out of the bed and put his boxers on. Slowly he left the bedroom. Truth was he didn't want to answer the door. He would have much rather spent all day in bed with Liz.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Looking down at the porch as he waited on an answer Taylor sighed. He hadn't got a call yet from Liz and he was worried. What if Zac had taken her news hard? What if Zac had done something to her? He would kill Zac if he had hurt Liz in some way or another. He would literally kill him and he meant that with every fiber in his being. Hearing the door open he looked up as he came face to face with Zac.

"What do you want?" Zac asked when he saw the person who had been knocking had been Taylor. Taylor sure did know when to crash Zac's happiness. It was almost as if Taylor had a radar telling him when Zac was happy and that it was time for him to make sure Zac would never be happy.

Taylor eyed Zac after he asked him what he wanted. Zac didn't seem too upset so maybe he had just been irrational in his thinking. Maybe Liz just hadn't called him because she had been too preoccupied, "I came to see Liz," he said knowing she was still here at least. Her car was parked in the driveway.

Glaring at Taylor's response Zac shook his head. He should have known that was why Taylor came here, "My fiancée is still in our bed," he said his words coming out harsh. He had intended for them to come out that way. He was trying to let Taylor know that Liz was his now no matter how it played out. She had chosen to be his wife one day in the future.

Raising an eyebrow at Zac's words, Taylor was confused, "Your fiance?" he asked as he shook his head. When he saw Liz yesterday she had no ring on her finger. "When exactly did you propose to her?" he asked as he reached out and pushed past Zac going inside. Zac had to be lying. Liz wasn't his fiance.

"Hey," Zac spat when Taylor pushed past him and came inside. "And I proposed last night," he said answering Taylor's question. "Why do you care? She isn't yours anymore to care about," he said as he glared more. His anger was getting the best of him and he knew if Taylor said or did just the right thing he would punch him. He would punch him hard.

Shaking his head Taylor felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Zac had asked Liz to marry him last night and she had said yes. She was supposed to have broken things off with him.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Liz raised an eyebrow when Zac didn't come back. Getting out of bed herself she slipped her blue silk robe on and soon walked down the stairs. Getting down stairs she paused when she saw Taylor standing in the living room. The lock on his face made her frown. He looked as if he had lost his last reason to live and in her heart she knew Zac had told him of their engagement.

Hearing footsteps Taylor turned and saw Liz, "You lied to me," he said as he walked over to her not even caring that Zac was standing right there. "After we made love yesterday you said you would end things with him," he spat as he got close to her and looked her in the eyes. "How could you?"

Zac who saw Taylor's reaction to Liz watched with confusion then as he heard the rest of Taylor's words his confusion soon turned to heartbreak as Taylor revealed Liz's betrayal, "You slept with him yesterday?" he asked as his voice broke some. He was no longer angry. No he was pissed and hurt. Liz had slept with Taylor and now it all made sense as to why she didn't even close her eyes last night with him. She didn't have to think of Taylor when she had, had him earlier.

Liz looked down as Taylor ousted her betrayal. Closing her eyes at his words she didn't know what to say to him or to Zac. Swallowing a lump in her throat she looked at Taylor her blue eyes not even able to look into his, "I...I couldn't break his heart," she said her words soft as she felt hot tears going down her cheeks. "I...I love him," she said finally revealing out loud what she had been trying to deny forever. A part of her was in love with Zac deep down. That was one of the reasons she had never automatically left him when Taylor showed up on her door. That was the reason she was with him to begin with. She loved him even if she had never showed it.

Shaking his head at Liz's words Taylor felt like being sick, "You love him," he said as he laughed. "You sure loved him when you were screwing me yesterday," he said before he turned and left her house slamming the door as he did so. Getting to his car he got in and took off hearing his tires squeal.

After Taylor left Zac looked down as he ran a hand through his short hair, "You had sex with him and agreed to marry me afterwards?" he said finally looking back up as he walked closer to Liz. He felt like someone had ripped his heart out and ran over it.

Looking down again,Liz nodded at Zac's words, "Yes," she said her voice cracking as she felt the tears that kept coming down her cheeks. This wasn't how she had wanted her day to go. "I did have sex with him and then accept your proposal," she said as she looked up at him and sighed. His heartbreak was apparent and showing on his face. "I'm sorry," she said as she walked closer and reached out slowly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Zac said as he moved her hand off his shoulder. "It's too late for sorry Elizabeth," he said as he used her full name. "You cheated on me yesterday. You had sex with Taylor and you supposedly had him believing you would end things! You were planning on leaving me," he yelled as he shook his head. "You disgust me and right now I am pretty sure I don't even want to see you or even hear you breathe," he said looking down.

Closing her eyes at Zac's words Liz cried harder. She had messed up royally this time. She had been careless and stupid and she knew she had hurt someone who really cared about her. Someone who had been there for her when she thought her world had ended, "What are you going to do then?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm going to get dressed and then go to my mother's," Zac said honestly as he turned and headed upstairs. He needed time away from Liz. Heck as far as he was concerned she could rot in hell right now.

Frowning as Zac walked upstairs Liz went over to the couch and laid down. Curling up into a ball she just laid there. Watching as Zac came downstairs again dressed she frowned more as he walked out the door. When she heard his truck drive away she felt a piece of her die. She had felt like she did when she lost Taylor. Her world had ended again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What do you want?" he asked his voice harsh.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Eight

Liz sighed as she came home after going to the doctor. Three months had passed since the big fall out with both guys. Three months in which Zac had ended their engagement. He had came and got the ring and his things a week after the confrontation. He said he was done with her and he would like it if she never had anymore contact with him. That had killed her because without Zac her world was crumbling. She wasn't sure how to get by at first yet she had made it.

Those three months had also meant Taylor calling her up. He had called last month and told her he hadn't filed for divorce from Natalie after all. In fact he had mentioned that Natalie was three months pregnant with their child. A baby that had been conceived before he even came back to Tulsa again.

Running a hand through her hair Liz sat down on the couch. Thinking about Natalie's pregnancy had reminded her of what the doctor had said. She too was pregnant. She was three months along. According to when her last period was her doctor was sure though that the baby was more than likely conceived the week before her roll in the hay with both brothers. It meant she was carrying Zac's baby. The one who actually meant it when he said not to see him again.

Standing from the couch Liz walked to where she had laid her keys. Going outside she went to her car and got in. Starting it she headed towards Isaac's house. He knew Zac better than anyone. He would know what she could do. He had to know.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Isaac smiled some as he sat on the porch. It was a nice day in Tulsa. Sara was out with his mother. They had decided to do a last minute shopping trip and he was sure she was more than likely spending a fortune with his credit card. Sara didn't shop often but when she did she spent a fortune. Hearing a car Isaac raised an eyebrow seeing it was Liz's car. He had heard from Zac about what ha happened. He also knew Zac had officially ended things.

Parking her car Liz spotted Isaac on the porch. Walking over to him she sighed, "I need to talk to you," she said before sitting down next to him. She was nervous on how to even approach the subject.

Looking at Liz when she sat next to him Isaac shrugged, "Talk away," he said nodding. He had time to listen if she wanted to talk.

Biting her lip Liz looked away from him, "It's about Zac," she said not sure if he would still want to hear her talk once he knew that.

"I figured enough," Isaac said honestly as he watched her look away from him.

"How is he?" Liz asked deciding to start off with a simple question. She honestly had no clue how he was. She hadn't seen him since the day he had came and got his stuff. She had complied with his wishes of her never contacting him again. In fact she had even stopped going to places she knew that he went too.

Scratching his head Isaac shrugged, "He is doing good," he said honestly. He had been afraid Zac would break and while Zac was pissed he was keeping himself together pretty well. "He umm....he sort of has a new girlfriend," he admitted. Zac had been dating someone new now for the past month. Isaac and everyone else had met her last Sunday at the annual Hanson Sunday night dinner. She seemed well enough and Zac seemed happy with her.

Hearing that Zac was seeing someone new Liz frowned some, "Oh," she said a bit surprised by that. She hadn't expected him to move on. Not that she would have wanted him to stay single but she hadn't wanted him with anyone else either. She was a bitch she knew. "What is her name?" she asked swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Fiona," Isaac said as he answered her question. "She lives just down the road from you actually," Isaac said wondering if he had revealed too much. "Some blue house with a white fence. I drove by there before the family even met her. Zac is staying there."

Nodding as she listened to Isaac talk Liz frowned more. Not only was Zac dating someone else but he wasn't even that far away from her now. Looking down she felt her heart shatter to shreds. She knew what house Isaac was referring too. It was the street over from her own. "I'm pregnant," she said deciding to be blunt.

Going silent at Liz's next words Isaac sat there silent for what seemed like forever, "Do you know who the father is?" he asked stunned still by her news.

"The doctor said that from the calculations of my last period she would say I conceived a week before the day I had sex with Zac and Taylor both," Liz said as she shrugged. She was sure Isaac knew about what she had done. "That would make Zac the father."

Going silent again Isaac felt his widen as he took in everything. "Wow," he muttered softly. He really hadn't been expecting this from today. Finding out that Zac was expecting a child.

Looking over at Isaac, Liz bit her lip again, "I don't know what to do Isaac. He doesn't want to see me again," she said her eyes looking away from Isaac's. "And you said he's moved on."

"Just because he has moved on doesn't mean shit when it comes to his child," Isaac said as he looked at Liz. "And he may have said for you not to contact him again but he needs to know about this," Isaac sighed. Zac did deserve to know about this child. "He needs to know."

Nodding Liz stood up, "Thanks," she said smiling at him. She knew he was right. Zac did need to know. She had kept one secret from him and she knew how that had turned out. It had been horrible. Leaving the porch she went back to her car and she soon drove off.

Isaac watched Liz leave and he shook his head. He hoped whatever happened went well. There was a baby on the way that would more than likely change things for everyone.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Parking her car outside of Fiona's house Liz took a deep breath before getting out of her car. Closing her eyes she walked up the driveway and onto the porch. She was trying to compose herself. Taking one more deep breath she raised her hand and knocked on the door three times before waiting on an answer. Looking up when she heard the door open she bit her lip coming face to face with a dark haired girl. "Is Zac here?" she asked as she felt her heart beat start to beat faster in her chest.

After answering the door Fiona looked at the woman standing there. She knew who the woman was.She knew it was the woman Zac had been with before her. The one who had hurt him. "If he is it's none of your business," Fiona said as she crossed her arms. She could hear Zac coming down the stairs and turning her head she looked at him. She also knew Liz could see him.

At Fiona's words Liz sighed. She knew Fiona was right. She had no business knowing if Zac was here or not. Hearing footsteps coming from somewhere behind Fiona, Liz felt her breath catch as she saw Zac when Fiona turned her head to look at him.

Zac who had come downstairs was about to ask Fiona who was at the door but when she turned her head to look at him he saw who was at the door. Liz was at the door. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. He knew someone in his family must have told her he was here. He had deliberately been parking his truck in the garage, "What do you want?" he asked his voice harsh.

Fiona moved some after Zac spoke to Liz though she only moved enough so that Liz could see Zac better. She wasn't about to let Liz into her house. She wasn't going to let Liz come in and ruin things. Ruin Zac's happiness again.

When Zac spoke to her Liz cringed at his harsh tone though she didn't blame him. If she had been him she would have been harsh as well, "I don't really want to talk in front of her," she said as she looked at Fiona. She wanted this conversation to be between her and Zac only.

Laughing some Zac looked at Liz as he walked closer to the door, "Elizabeth she is my girlfriend now so I think whatever you say to me she deserves to know as well. Unlike you I refuse to keep secrets from someone that I care about."

Smiling as Zac talked Fiona crossed her arms. She was glad that Zac felt the way he did. She was glad that Zac didn't want secrets between them.

Closing her eyes Liz sighed, "Fine," she said shaking her head. "I'm pregnant and before you even ask it's your baby," she said as she looked down. "The doctor said given my last period she would say by her calculations I conceived a week before I cheated."

Going at pale at Liz's words Zac stood there as he tried to think of something, anything to say. Looking at Fiona he moved past her and walked onto the porch with Liz. Looking her over he sighed. She was pregnant. Three months more than likely, "A baby," he said after awhile.

Seeing Zac go out on the porch Fiona who was stunned by the new slowly shut the door. She knew this wasn't any of her business right now.

When Zac came out on the porch Liz nodded when he said a baby, "Our baby," she said as she chewed on her lip. She and Zac had made a baby. They had made something that was half of both of them.

Smiling some when Liz had said our baby Zac looked at her and pulled her into a hug. They were having a baby. It was when everything finally sank in for him. Yeah he was pissed at her but that no longer mattered. The child inside of her is what mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: She hopes that is enough to at least warm his demeanor some.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Nine

Liz sighed as she woke up from one of the worst dreams she had ever had. In the dream she had lost the baby. Miscarried it much like she had hers and Taylor's child. Closing her eyes she knew she could never let that happen. she wouldn't lose another baby. she couldn't lose another baby.

Slowly she climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs. It had been a week now since she had told Zac about the baby. He was happy and so far any issues he had with her he had seemed to resolve once he had found out about their child. His girlfriend on the other hand wasn't so happy. Every night since finding out she had made ways to argue about it with him. He had called her after one such argument.

Shaking her head she heard a knock on the door right as she got to the bottom steps. Liz wasn't expecting company so she wasn’t sure who it could be. Chewing on her bottom lip she went to answer it. Luckily it was only a few short steps from the stairs to the door. Swinging the door open she was shocked when she found Taylor standing there his blue eyes looking at her only briefly before looking down at his shoes.

"I wanted to stop by and say congratulations," he shrugged before looking back up. When he looked back up at her it's then that she noticed the slightest bit of sadness reflected in his eyes. Like he was hurt.

"Zac told everyone then?" She asked. Liz had almost forgot Zac had plans to tell his family about her pregnancy at the next dinner they had. Which according to her calculations had been two days ago. That meant Taylor knew then. Taylor knew that she was now carrying Zac's baby.

Watching Taylor nod in response to her question, she smiled faintly. At least they knew and that was out of the way.

"Can I come in?"

That simple question was enough for Liz to realize she had been blocking the door for Taylor to enter the house if he wanted to, "Sure," she mumbled moving aside ever so slightly. She was not sure if this was a good idea but how can she tell him no? It's always hard to tell Taylor no. She thought she was the only one who had that problem or well okay maybe every woman he met had that problem.

Once Taylor is inside she shut the door behind him and watched as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. They are still long which she liked. Liz had always liked him with long hair. She also liked Zac with long hair but he cut it not long after she had met him. She was kind of devastated even if she was with Taylor at the time, "How is Natalie?"

"She's umm...she's good," Taylor nodded and shrugged before turning his back to Liz and walking to the couch.

Liz could tell he didn't want to talk about Natalie but she didn't really care. Natalie was still his wife and he chose to stay with her for a reason. She didn't understand the reason though because it sure seemed like he didn't love her a few months ago when he was making love to her but then again one could say she possibly didn't love Zac either and she did. She had come to realize that now. She did love Zac.

When Taylor sat down on the couch Liz ran a hand through her hair which she realized was still a mess. If Taylor had noticed he hadn't said though she didn’t think it really mattered. He had seen her at her worst after all, "How is the pregnancy?" she asked her voice getting soft as she sat in the chair across from the couch. It was bad and even though she had realized she loved Zac she still didn't trust herself around Taylor. Though even if she did anything with him it wouldn't be cheating on her part. Zac was still with Fiona.

"It's fine," he muttered and Liz noticed the way his eyes rolled. So he didn't want to talk about the baby either it seemed. Did he not want it? Maybe that was a dumb question to be asking herself. It seemed that simple eye roll was the only answer she needed, she could read Taylor like the back of her hand.

As a long pause passed between them Liz looked down at her hands. The silvery glitter nail polish she had on is chipping some. She’d have to repaint her nails soon.

Hearing an uncomfortable cough Liz looked up at Taylor, "I was going to give her the papers the night she told me she was pregnant," he whispered and she could barely hear him. If he had been any lower it would have just been his lips moving with no sound.

"Oh," Liz muttered back not sure what else to say. She probably should say more but her mind couldn't find the words. At least now she could fully realize he was only with her because of their child. She was kind of glad Zac wasn't like that. She wouldn't want to force Zac into something he didn't want even if she wanted it. Maybe that was where she was different than Natalie. She wouldn't force someone to stay with her.

Seeing Taylor nod his head she sighed, "Do you want this baby?" she asked finally deciding that she should now voice her previous thoughts. It was a really a dumb question now. Even more so than before. Of course he didn't want it.

When she saw Taylor bite his lip and his face fall some at her question, Liz knew his actions spoke louder than any words he could speak. He didn't want that baby just like he didn't even want to stay with Natalie. She frowned some almost feeling sorry for both of them.

"I don't know," Taylor choked out, though she could tell from his eyes he did know. He didn't want it but he was too scared to voice his opinion on that.

Nodding at his question she decided not to harp on it. He had given her an answer and even though it was a lie it will do. It's not her place to judge him or even question why he chose to lie. She was not a saint either.

"How are things with Zac?" Taylor asked and it took Liz by surprise. She figured he would know how things were. He did just see Zac a few days ago, but then it occured to Liz that Zac even though he had to see him at every family dinner was probably still giving him the cold shoulder. Zac was being stubborn like always.

Looking away from him she shrugged, "They are okay actually," Liz stated as she finally looked back at him. After her words are spoken it was then that a scowl formed on his face. She was a bit amused by that. "Once he knew of the pregnancy it's like everything between us was sort of okay again. Like we were friends again."

Liz was fine with being friends with Zac. If he wanted friends she was fine. She missed him like crazy and a part of her still felt like her world wasn't whole without seeing him every day but she could cope. She had to cope for her and her child.

After going silent Liz watched Taylor wondering what he would say to that. For a second she was beginning to think he wouldn't say anything until she heard him clear his throat. She had always hated when he did that. It was a habit he had, had since way before she met him.

"I see," he nodded a small scowl still on his face. "Well at least he seems to have forgiven one of us."

"He will forgive you," Liz stated trying to sound reassuring. Taylor and her both knew that was probably a lie. Zac would be a stubborn mule and forgive Taylor on his deathbed. Zac was good at holding grudges like that and in a way maybe Zac was right to hold a grudge after being cheated on. She had not only betrayed him but his own brother had too and even if Zac wasn't okay with Taylor ever coming back blood was still blood.

"Yeah when pigs fly," Taylor said his tone a little too harsh.

Liz was silent after his words. She almost thought it was stupid of her to even try and reassure him of anything. Looking down at her nails again she licked her lips and took a deep breath. When she looked back up she saw Taylor checking his watch and then hesitating for a second before standing up. She knew he was probably getting ready to say he was leaving.

"I need to get back. Natalie said for me not to be out too early."

At Taylor's words Liz stood up and tried to hide her eye roll. It seemed like Natalie wore the pants in their marriage. Either that or she had been informed of their little transgression which really shouldn't surprise her. She probably wondered why Zac and Liz had broken up.

"Yeah, wouldn't want your wife grounding you," Liz joked leading the way to the front door. Opening it she turned some surprised to see how quickly Taylor had followed behind her. Looking at him she smiled some. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or if his face was getting closer to her.

Liz had her answer though when she felt his lips on her. She hadn't been expecting the kiss from him. Not since he had seemed so hurt in their last encounter.

She knew she probably should have pulled away but she didn't. Instead Liz kissed him back. That was why she didn't trust herself sitting beside him on the couch. Taylor would always have a pull on her. She was a total sucker and she truly did feel horrible for it.

Hearing someone clearing their throat right as Taylor had slid his arms around her waist she pulled away slowly. Liz already had a hunch on who it was but she was too scared to see.

Getting fully turned around Liz ran a hand through her hair seeing that her hunch had been right. There stood Zac at her door. Oh that timing had just been so perfect.

"I should go," Taylor said his eyes dropping down as he walked past Zac. Liz could see Zac move some as Taylor did so. Even just with that brief of an interaction she could see the tension and it was more than likely worse after what Zac had just seen.

Once Taylor was in his car Liz crossed her arms and just stood there looking at Zac. She was pretty sure the look he was giving her was one that could kill someone and she was glad that looks couldn't kill.

"I'm sorry," Liz finally spoke. She hoped that was enough to at least warm his demeanor some.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Don't cry," Zac muttered, softly kissing the top of her head.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Ten

Zac frowned as he looked at Liz. She was standing there in her doorway apologizing to him for kissing Taylor. It wasn't like he should care what she did but it was apparent to her and him both that he was more than just a tad bit ticked off by it.

"You don't have to apologize to me," Zac lied before stepping inside of her house. He hadn't been here since the day he had came to pick up his stuff. Looking around he noticed not much had changed but really did he expect it to change in only a matter of months?

"Why are you here?" Liz asked. Her voice was low almost like she was bracing for something.

Looking down Zac stopped in his tracks realizing just what it was she was bracing for. She was waiting for him to yell at her or something still, even though he had told her she didn't have to apologize. She was scared of him and the thought made him sad.

"I came by to see how you were," Zac lied as he turned to face her again. He had chosen to lie because he wasn't ready to tell her he was here because he and Fiona had gotten into another argument over the baby. It was beginning to become a habitual thing in the past week, arguing with Fiona.

Seeing Liz nod Zac smiled, relieved that she hadn't been able to tell he was lying. She usually could have before. Maybe this break up had ended her ability to pick up on things about him. If so that was perfectly fine by him. He didn't want her knowing some things anymore.

Liz nodded and rand a hand through her hair. She seemed a little off still, "I'm fine," she smiled as her eyes locked with his.

Feeling himself looking away from her Zac nodded then. Looking into her eyes after what he had just witnessed hurt. It shouldn't have but it did. Hell he wasn't even her boyfriend anymore. If she wanted to go out and fuck the entire city of Tulsa she could.

"That's good then," Zac said as he walked a few steps to the couch. Sitting down he ran a hand through his hair. It needed to be cut again. Liz loved it long and he had been contemplating growing it out for her until they broke up. Now he had no reason to grow his hair out. "No morning sickness or anything?"

When Liz shook her head at Zac’s last question he smiled. He was glad she was having a good pregnancy so far then. He knew her last one had resulted in a miscarriage and he didn't want this one to wind up the same way. He wanted this baby even if he wasn't with its mother.

Zac saw Liz look down and he raised his eyebrow, "You know you can come sit down on the couch beside me. I don't bit," Zac laughed as he watched her. She slowly walked over and soon sat down beside him. She had on her lilac perfume. It was the kind he had bought her for her last birthday.

"I guess I'm just still afraid you are mad at me," she replied after getting comfortable. Her hands soon went to rest in her lap. "I don't want you mad at me again. Not after things just seemed to get better between us."

Sighing Zac ran a hand through his hair again, "I was mad," he admitted before laughing to fight off the sudden case of nerves he had. "It was stupid for me to even get mad because you aren't mine anymore," he shook his head careful to avoid her gaze. "I guess a part of me will always love you though and I just don't want you with him," he said as he shook his head.

It was stupid that Zac didn't want her with Taylor. It wasn't like Taylor had done anything wrong per say. Yeah he had cheated with her but this time, the kiss, he had done nothing wrong to Zac. Zac had no more say in what Liz did yet he wanted to keep her from being with Taylor. It was so fucking pathetic and he almost felt like laughing.

"I understand that Zac," Liz smiled briefly before reaching over and grabbing his chin. She was deliberately making him look at her.

"But you don't get to decide anymore who I see or don't. That ended when we broke up," she shrugged. Her eyes clouded over some and he lost his ability to even read her emotions. "Just like I can't tell you who to see or not to see. We both have to deal with that and move on."

Zac frowned slightly when she said the last part. We both have to move on. He had already moved on even if things with him and Fiona were bad. It was selfish of him not to want Liz to move on either. To want to keep her single and away from Taylor.

"He'll never leave Natalie," Zac stated. He knew Natalie was pregnant and Taylor was too good to just leave his pregnant wife even if he didn't love her. He may be a cheating asshole but he wasn't the leave a pregnant woman behind kind of asshole. He could admit that much about him. It was at least one good quality he had about him.

When Liz frowned at his words he almost felt bad. Almost.

"He could," she shrugged her voice sounding a little hopeful.

Rolling his eyes at her hopefulness Zac glared as he looked at her, "You keep dreaming," he said a little harsher than he had meant. "It's just a fantasy, the life you want with him. He left you once when things got bad. What makes you think he won't again?" he asked his eyes searching hers for an answer but again she is unreadable.

When she looked away from Zac he knew he had upset her. Finally something he was able to read from her. He felt bad for saying what he did but it was the truth. She was holding blindly onto a fantasy.

"Who says I even want a life with him?" she asked and her voice cracked as she did so. "Who says I even know what I want anymore?"

At her questions Zac shrugged not sure how to answer them at first. He wasn't expecting them. It seemed she could throw him for a loop sometimes.

"What are confused about?" He asked and this time it was his turn to reach over and make her look at him. It was funny that Zac wanted her looking at him since, when he first came here, he didn't want to look at her after seeing her kissing Taylor. Now looking at her is the only thing he wanted.

"Everything," she whispered and Zac could barely hear her. "You...Taylor..." she shrugged and he saw her lip quiver. He knew what that meant. She was about to cry on him.

Reaching over Zac pulled her into him and sighed. He hated that he somehow seemed to do this. His prying had made her cry. He should have known better. He knew pregnant women were as emotional as fuck and he really shouldn't have done something to make it worse. He, Zachary Walker Hanson, was a major screw up.

"Don't cry," Zac muttered, softly kissing the top of her head. His words are late though. He could feel her body heaving in his arms and soon his shirt was beginning to get wet. She was already crying.

"I can't help it," her muffled voice said. "I just. I hate myself. I hate myself for wanting you still and loving you and for also wanting Taylor and loving him," she sighed before crying some more.

Zac frowned more and rubbed her back. He had always hated it when she cried. Her crying is the only thing that can and does make him mush, "You may hate yourself but you aren't a bad person," he said as he leaned back against the couch and brought her with him.

"Yes it does," she said her head raising to look at Zac. Her blue eyes were now red. "It makes me a horrible person. I mean when you aren't here my world is dead and when I see you again everything is alive again. When Taylor is gone I'm...I'm starting to get better but seeing him. It brings a rush of so many emotions," she sighed and shook her head. "More than emotions, love."

Looking at her Zac chewed on his lip. Her admission of how she was without him broke his heart even more than her crying did. He didn't know she felt that way. He knew it was wrong but he leaned his head in and soon his mouth was on hers in a kiss.

Zac should have been thinking of Fiona and pulling away. Hell he should have thought of her and not even initiated the kiss but he didn't and he doesn‘t. Instead he kept kissing Liz who had finally responded herself.

Feeling Liz push back on the couch as she kissed him harder Zac sighed on her lips and his hands found the hemline of her shirt. Slowly he let them sneak under and he felt her shiver at his touch. Her shiver excited him and he bit down on her lip.

"I want you," she whispered into Zac’s mouth before moving her hips into his. When she did that Zac groaned as he felt himself harden.

Zac was sure she knew what she had just done because he was positive he heard a tiny giggle escape her mouth.

"You have me," Zac whispered back as he pulled away from the kiss briefly to take her shirt off as well as his own. Once her shirt was off his hands moved up some to her bra which he unhooked with ease a smirk playing on his lips as he watched it fall. She had always had the most amazing set of tits and now they were staring down at him.

Sitting up some Zac positioned her so she was sitting right on his hard dick. He did it mainly to tease her and also so he could feel her moving against him easier.

Letting his mouth go around one of her breast Zac started sucking on her nipple and closed his eyes. It seemed like that simple job was enough to get Liz moaning and soon he felt her start to move against his hips. She had a perfect rhythm and as he continued to suck he felt himself start to match her movements.

"Oh mmmm god," she moaned out as her hands held onto Zac’s back just a bit harder.

Zac knew she was liking his attention to the one breast so he pulled away and soon gave her other breast the same treatment.

"Fuck, Zac," she whimpered as her hips continued to move. Feeling her hands move from his back briefly Zac shivered and soon he felt her fingers in his hair as she pulled it some.

Taking his mouth off her breasts Zac pulled her into another kiss, this one heated and raw. He wanted her with every fiber of his being and damn it to hell he was going take her.

Letting his hands go down to the waistband of her pajama pants which Zac had just now noticed she had been wearing, he slid them off, "Naughty," he murmured when he saw her with no panties on. It was exciting to him when she went without underwear.

"You like it," she breathed some as she kissed Zac harder, her hands going to his jeans which she undid. Zac could tell from the way she hurried that she was just as eager as he was.

Raising up he slid his boxers and pants off, his eyes catching with Liz's. There is no use in using a condom so he just gripped her hips and soon guided her down on him. A moan escaped his lips as he did. Her warm wet walls felt amazing around his dick.

Kissing her more Zac moaned again as she soon started to ride him and he tightened his grip on her hips, his nails going into her skin some. He hadn’t had sex with her in so long and it was almost like his body needed this and wanted this. This brief indiscretion with her on the couch.

Closing his eyes as her lips trailed down his neck after awhile Zac grinned. They feel soft and warm. Fiona's were always rough. He hated rough.

"Oh shit," Zac groaned as she bit down on his neck roughly. Keeping his grip on her hips he soon started to move her on him a bit faster. He knew at this rate he wouldn't last long and he was right. His stomach muscles started to clench and he felt himself release inside of her. She hadn't came yet though so he kept moving her until she did.

After she did come Zac smirked when her head rested on his shoulder as she caught her breath.

"I liked that," she said when she could finally speak. Her head raised just a bit and she kissed his cheek.

"I did too," Zac replied before laying back on the couch again pulling her with him. Reaching out he grabbed a blanket and covered them up. He can tell from the light outside it's still just the afternoon. A nap would do them both some good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:"I kissed Liz tonight," he confessed deciding to get right to the chase.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Eleven

Liz woke up from her nap a few hours later. She was still wrapped up in the covers but Zac was gone from beneath her and she frowned some. Getting up she reached for her clothes and put them back on.

"Zac," she called out walking around the house. Not finding him she frowned as she soon sat on the stairs. He had, had sex with her and just left. He hadn't even woken her up to tell her he was leaving. A wham bam thank you ma'am was all she was to him anymore it seemed now.

Frowning she ran a hand through her hair. She hadn't expected this from him. She had thought he was better than this but it seemed she was wrong. He had changed since they broke up obviously. She blamed Fiona for the change in him. What else could have changed him?

Standing from the stairs she walked back to her couch and pulled her legs to her chest. Closing her eyes she sighed. Besides having sex with Zac she had kissed Taylor today as well. She almost felt like she was back to square one. Like any progress she had made in three months with trying to cope had been erased. Wiped away as soon as her lips had met Taylor's and as soon as she had allowed Zac to pull her down on the couch. She was the same Elizabeth Barrymore who couldn't chose between the brothers.

Hearing her door open she opened her eyes, her face showing confusion. Seeing Zac come through the door with a box that was labeled Krispy Kreme she made a face. She was sure he had left and wouldn't be coming back. She was also sure he had given her his key when he came and got his stuff after they had ended.

"I thought you left," Liz said as she watched Zac walk over and put the box of doughnuts on her coffee table.

Laughing, Zac shook his head, "I wouldn't have left for good without saying goodbye," he smiled opening the box of doughnuts and taking one. "I just went to get food...er well junk food."

Feeling a bit relieved at his words Liz reached over and took a doughnut as well. She smiled seeing he had gotten her favorite. The kinds with chocolate icing and a white crème filling.

"Did you really think I would leave without saying goodbye?" Zac asked his brown eyes full of curiosity. "Especially after having sex with you."

Nodding at his question, Liz sort of felt ashamed but at least she was honest. Honesty was her only best friend these days she decided. Lies had destroyed her life so she was trying to start a new life. A life that didn't involve her lying to either Taylor or Zac.

Shaking his head at her answer Zac finished off his first doughnut and reached for another, "I don't know whether to feel offended or not," he sighed as he took a bite of the doughnut.

"You can feel offended," Liz replied as she ate some of the doughnut. She wasn't really in the mood for eating fast. Though to be honest she had never really ate as fast as Zac had anyway. Zac could eat anything in the blink of an eye. He was like a human garbage disposal. "I sort of blamed Fiona for it."

Making a face at Liz's words Zac was confused and it showed, "Why did you blame Fiona?" he asked his mouth full of food so it came out a bit muffled.

Shrugging Liz finished the doughnut and grabbed another, "Because if you had left it would have meant you changed. She's the only thing that I could think of who would change you like that," she said being honest. She still didn't know what else could ever change Zac.

"Maybe if I had changed it would have been because of you," Zac replied a little harsh.

Feeling a stinging feeling after Zac responded the way he did Liz frowned, "Me?" she asked though she was sure he was referring to her cheating. She had never taken that into account for being a reason to why he would change but she could see it being a reason now even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Yeah, you," Zac nodded after finishing his second doughnut. Sitting down in the chair across from the couch he sighed. "It hurt me so damn much when you cheated on me. Yeah I knew you would always love Taylor but I guess I was naive when he came back. I thought maybe just maybe I meant more to you than having sex with him again. I guess I was wrong," he shrugged a frown playing on his lips.

Looking down as Zac talked Liz frowned feeling worse than she had originally. She knew cheating had hurt him and this was the first time since he found out that he was voicing how he felt. At least this time though he was calmer and she liked that.

"I'm sorry," Liz shrugged knowing that sorry was late but it was all she could say to him. "You do mean a lot to me though Zac and like I said before having sex with you I love you and him both and a part of me isn't sure what I want and really though what I want doesn't matter because you are both taken."

Staying silent Zac looked down, "I may have ended things with Fiona while I was gone," he sighed. "I..I couldn't go back to her. Not after being with you. I couldn't do that to her," he admitted as he chewed on his lip and looked back up.

Feeling her eyes widen Liz was shocked, "But where will you stay?" she asked finally finishing her second doughnut. She would offer for him to stay here but since she didn't know what she wanted she wasn't sure that was a good idea. She really didn't want to get his hopes up.

"With my parents," Zac shrugged as he looked at her. "Mom can never say no to me and I kind of miss her cooking," he laughed as he joked some.

Liz laughed some at his last words, "Well then, I'm sure your mom will love to know that you are only going back home for her cooking," she said as she shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him. It was such a Zac thing to say.

"I'm such a mean person, I know," Zac muttered as he stood from the chair and walked over to the couch where Liz sat. Slowly he sat down beside her and pulled her into him, "But you love me anyway, right?" he asked his nose flaring some when he asked that. It was so faint but Liz noticed it.

Laughing more she rested her head on his shoulder, "I do love you anyway," she nodded as she kissed his neck softly. "I love you no matter what," she muttered kissing his neck more. She was feeling incredibly horny again. She had heard this could happen during pregnancy though she had never expected it to be happening to her.

Zac moaned softly as his neck was kissed, "Damn it," he groaned as his eyes shut. "You're turning me on again," he breathed out.

"Good," Liz muttered as her lips slowly moved up to his and she kissed him. She was doing what she had intended to do if she was turning him on again.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Taylor sighed as he watched Natalie laying on the bed of their hotel and rubbing her belly. Ever since returning home he had been feeling guilty for kissing Liz. He hadn't felt guilty for sleeping with her and trying to hide it from Natalie but kissing her and hiding it, he did feel guilty for.

Standing from the chair he sat in he walked over to her, "We need to talk," he said as he sat down on the bed looking at his wife. He was scared of how she would react but this needed to be done.

"What do we need to talk about?" Natalie asked as she sat up some. Her face was showing just how confused she felt.

Looking away from her and down at the flowered sheets on their bed, Taylor took a deep breath, "I kissed Liz tonight," he confessed deciding to get right to the chase. He hated beating around the bush with her.

Natalie's face fell some at Taylor's confession, "Why?" she asked as her voice cracked showing that she was hurt by what he had done.

"Because I wanted too and it felt right," Taylor shrugged hating it when he heard her voice crack. He knew he didn't love her but he didn't want her crying. He would hate himself if she cried.

Tears soon went down Natalie's cheeks after Taylor's last confession, "I see," she said reaching up and wiping them off her cheek. "D..do you love her?" she asked though her voice came off like she already knew the answer to that.

Sighing as Natalie cried, Taylor looked away and stayed silent for awhile after she asked him if he loved Liz. She sounded like she already knew the answer to that but he decided he would answer it for her anyway.

"Yes, I do love her," Taylor nodded as he looked back at her. Hopefully being honest was the right thing to do for him. He had never been honest ever when it came to things like this. When he cheated on Liz she had to practically get it out of him during the argument when she miscarried and when he had cheated on Natalie the last time she hadn't found out until she knew Zac had dumped Liz.

Standing from the bed Natalie stayed silent for awhile as she went to the closet in the room. Grabbing her suitcase she laid it on the bed and opened it, "I..I think I should leave," she said throwing her clothes in the suitcase. "I shouldn't have even came out here after you," she admitted.

Watching and hearing her Taylor frowned, "You don't have to leave Nat," he said as he shook his head. "We are having a baby together. Just because I don't love you doesn't mean I don't want a chance to be a father," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. He might not have been ready or sure if he wanted the baby but he did want to at least try being a dad.

"I know but I just need sometime," Natalie said her voice cracking as more tears came down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she said as she closed her suitcase and picked it up. "I'll call you when I get to Georgia to let you know I made it safe," she said before turning and soon leaving the room.

Sitting on the bed in silence Taylor was stunned at what had actually happened. He didn't expect Natalie to just leave like that. Shaking his head he ran a hand through his hair wondering just what this meant for him now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:"I guess we both know what this means," he said eying Zac.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Twelve

Zac glared as he sat in his bedroom at his parents house. It had been two days since he broke up with Fiona and came back home, though he had gotten a surprise. He obviously wasn't the only one coming home. Taylor too had come back. Apparently Natalie had left him.

He would have been okay if he didn't have to share a room with his brother. He hadn't known what his mom had been thinking when she told him he would have to be rooming with Taylor. She had to have known that was the last possible thing he wanted right now. It was the last possible thing he wanted ever really.

"You know I can feel you glaring at me," Taylor mumbled from the bed he was laying in. Opening his eyes he turned to face Zac who was sitting in one of those computer chairs. "If you have something on your mind, please, go ahead and say it," he said his tone going sarcastic.

Glaring more at Taylor's sarcastic tone Zac shook his head, "All I have on my mind is how much I hate sharing a room with you," he answered honestly. "I hate that you even came here after Natalie left you, no wait, I hate that you even came to Tulsa again at all. I wish you would have just stayed gone. Maybe if you had stayed gone my life would still be going good and I could be with the woman I love."

Taylor stayed silent while Zac talked, his eyes rolling occasionally at certain things that were said, "Yeah well I did come back," he shook his head when speaking after Zac finally stopped. "I came back because I thought Liz would be waiting on me. That was my mistake, I know that now," he shrugged. "But I'm not going to go back to Georgia. I'm not going to just leave again."

"Why not?" Zac asked his voice and tone coming off serious. "Liz will never take you back," he said trying to sound sure of that. He wasn't sure though, not after what she had admitted they day they had sex again. She loved them both and now they were both single again or well in Taylor's case closer to single. Liz could very well chose to be with Taylor again if she wanted too and that thought scared Zac shitless.

"Is that so?" Taylor asked his tone changing just a bit slightly. "She would never take me back? Is that why she was kissing me when you showed up at her house?" he asked his arms crossing on his chest. Zac was sure he was challenging him and that made his blood boil even more than it already was.

Running a hand through his hair he looked away from Taylor, the confidence he had been trying to use earlier wearing off. Damn Taylor for pushing just the right buttons.

When Zac didn't answer Taylor smirked, "That's what I thought," he said laughing some. "You know as well as I do she could take me back and if that kiss meant anything she very well might pick me," he winked as he grabbed a book he had laying on the bedside table and opened it.

"She had sex with me," Zac revealed using his final card he had against Taylor. "I mean after you left," he said smirking some now. "It was good enough that after she knew I was done with Fiona she went back for seconds."

Closing the book, Taylor eyed Zac, "You are lying," he said though his voice portrayed that he wasn't sure of his own words.

Shaking his head no Zac stood from the chair, "Not joking. Ask her yourself," he said as he shrugged and went to lay down on his bed. He didn't actually think Taylor would do it though. He wasn't one for openly getting his heart hurt.

"I think I will," Taylor said as he stood up. He gave Zac a tiny wink before leaving. Zac was right now kicking himself for even suggesting what he had. He didn't really think Taylor would do it, yet Taylor had proved him wrong.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Humming to herself as she did housework, Liz stopped when she heard a knock on her front door. Putting down the dust rag in her hand she left the kitchen and headed to the front door. Opening it she was surprised seeing Taylor standing there. She hadn't seen him since the day they kissed.

"Did you have sex with Zac?" Taylor questioned Liz as soon as the door was open. Liz was shocked and she felt her mouth drop open slightly. How had he even known she had sex with Zac? She wouldn't think Zac would have told him.

Looking down she moved away from the door so he could come in. When he did she shut the door behind him, "Yes, I did have sex with Zac," she confirmed once the door was shut. She didn't even know why she was answering. She was half sure her facial expressions when he first asked the questions had probably given her away.

"Why?" Taylor asked as he stood in the middle of her living room. He wasn't making an effort on moving at the moment and Liz was sure his face was a mix between hurt and pissed.

"Because I wanted too," Liz shrugged as she walked past Taylor and headed into her kitchen again. Grabbing the dust rag where she had left it she went back to dusting. "Why do you even care? You have Natalie and she is your wife and you really shouldn't give a fuck about what I do."

Taylor sighed, following Liz into the kitchen. At her words he was silent for a long while before answering her. If Liz could see him she would guess his face looked like he was contemplating his next set of words carefully.

"Natalie left me and went back to Georgia," Taylor spoke breaking the silence that had passed between them. "I told her about the kiss and she left me. I'm staying at mom and dad's for the time being."

Hearing him, Liz stopped what she was doing. Turning to face him she didn't care that the dust rag was still in her hand, "She left you?" she asked shocked by that. "And you told her about the kiss?" she asked another question still shocked.

Nodding, Taylor looked down, "I was sick of lying to her," he said as he looked back up. "She deserved to know the truth and once she did she left. I'm still in shock she left but maybe it was for the best. You and I both know I didn't love her and that I was miserable."

"True," Liz sighed knowing that Taylor had been miserable. She was still just in shock Natalie had left so easy. Natalie seemed like she was a stubborn little witch. "So you are staying at your parents?" she asked knowing Zac was staying there too. Realizing then that Taylor had heard about their sex from Zac she closed her eyes, "Damn him," she muttered under her breath.

"Damn who?" Taylor asked confused by her reaction.

Liz shook her head, "Zac," she said as she rolled her eyes. "He is the one who told you about the sex isn't he?" she asked though she already knew the answer.

Taylor chuckled, "Who else could have told me?" he asked as he crossed his arms. At Taylor's confirmation Liz was sure she could have killed Zac if he was in sight. He had no right to go and tell Taylor something like that. He had no right what so ever.

"I'm sorry," Liz said after a while. "I mean that Zac told you. He had no right to do so," she said shaking her head, some of her hair falling in her eyes.

Taylor shrugged and walked closer to Liz. Reaching her he moved the hair out of her eyes, "It's fine. He's just being a prick because he is still jealous you kissed me," he smirked saying those last few words.

Looking at Taylor, Liz sighed figuring Zac telling was more than likely out of jealousy. The Hanson brothers were going to be the death of her, "He still had no right," she said as she shrugged.

Taylor laughed again and soon leaned in kissing Liz on the lips. Liz froze as soon as their lips connected and she knew like she did the last time it would be best to push him away, yet she kissed him back. At least this time he was one step closer to a divorce so maybe it wasn't that bad.

Feeling him push her into the counter she felt her hands drop the dust rag and she kissed him harder, her hands moving up and tangling in his hair. She knew how this story would end. They were about to have sex right here in her kitchen.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Coming back home a few hours later, Taylor went to the bedroom he was sharing with Zac. Seeing Zac on the bed reading a comic book he took the pair of panties he had stolen from Liz out of his pocket, "Guess you aren't the only one who can get her to have sex twice," he winked as he plopped down on the other bed.

Looking up from the comic book, Zac glared when he saw the panties in Taylor's hand, "You had sex with her and then stole her panties?" he asked as he shook his head.

"Had to do something to show you it actually happened," Taylor shrugged as he pocketed the panties again. He planned on eventually washing them and returning them. "I guess we both know what this means," he said eying Zac. "This has now became an official war."

"No, it hasn’t" Zac muttered as he stood from the bed, “If you want Liz, have her,” he sighed as he stood from the bed. He was done fighting for someone who clearly didn’t want him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:Without even checking the id he hit talk, "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Thirteen

Liz sat on her mom's couch a few days after her kitchen sex with Taylor. She hadn't really wanted to come and see her but she didn't have a choice. Zac wasn't talking to her and Taylor just didn't appeal to her right now even though it seemed he was calling her every day.

"You alright baby girl?" Faith Barrymore asked as she looked at her daughter. It was apparent Liz had zoned out of the conversation they had been having.

Looking at her mother as she spoke Liz nodded her head yes, "I'm perfect," she lied as she smiled slightly. She was trying to portray that everything was okay, though she figured her mother would see through it. Her mother always saw through her bullshit.

"For some reason I don't buy that," Faith said as she put down the wash cloth she had been folding. She had always been able to tell when her daughter was lying to her. "Now tell me what is really bothering you?" she asked though it came out more like she was saying.

Sighing Liz looked away from her mother, "I keep screwing things up," she whispered before frowning. "I keep going back and forth between Zac and Taylor. I'm not sure which one I want, I mean I love them both but I know it would be greedy of me to have them both and realistically I can't have them both," she shrugged. She sounded so pathetic to herself.

Faith frowned as she listened to her daughter speak. She should have known those damn Hanson boys were involved somehow. It seemed like they were always involved when it came to things bugging Liz. "Elizabeth your life sounds like a soap opera, " Faith responded honestly. "And a part of me wants to tell you to chose Zac just because you are having his baby in a few months but even I know that wouldn't work. You are as stubborn as a mule and that still wouldn't get you out of this mess," she shrugged. "All I can say is you have to figure out what you are going to do soon, before that child of yours gets here."

"I know," Liz nodded as she heard the last of her mother's words. She knew she would have to make a decision before her child was born. Reaching down she grabbed a washcloth from the basket and folded it. As she folded it she made a face, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Closing her eyes she soon dropped the washcloth as she felt another sharp pain and some water between her legs. Looking down she saw her shorts were stained and she looked at her mother, "I think we need to get to the hospital," she said knowing that her water had more than likely broken.

Faith heard her daughter and looked confused. She was about to ask why but soon her eyes followed Liz's and she saw her daughter's shorts, "Oh dear god," she gasped as she stood up from the couch. She knew it was too soon for the baby to come. Liz was only three months almost four.

Liz heard her mother gasp and she felt tears sting her eyes as she her mother soon helped her up off of the couch and out the door, "Call Zac as you drive me," she said to her mother as they walked to the cars. Normally Liz was against talking on a cell and driving but Zac needed to know. He needed to know that something could be wrong with their baby.

Faith nodded and when they reached her car she helped Liz inside. Going around after Liz was in, she got in and buckled up. Starting the car she drove off and reached for her cell phone.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Zac who had been asleep on his bed awoke when he heard his cell phone ringing. Opening his eyes he reached over on the table between his bed and Taylor's. Without even checking the id he hit talk, "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Zachary," Faith said when she heard Zac answer his phone. "This is Liz's mother. I am taking her to St.John's. Her water may have possibly broken," Faith sighed sadly hoping that if it had there was something the doctors could do. "You need to get your ass there now," she said before hanging up.

Listening to Faith talk Zac felt his heart drop at her words. When the phone went dead, Zac hung up as well and moved out of the bed. Slipping on a shirt he ran downstairs where he found a pair of sandals. Putting them on he grabbed his keys and was soon out the door. Yes he had been pissed at Liz for sleeping with Taylor again but that didn't matter to him right now. What mattered was their baby.

Getting in his car he started it and drove off. The whole way to the hospital he knew he was breaking the speed limit and he sincerely hoped he didn't get pulled over for it. As he drove the only thing he could think about was the baby. It was what he wanted. It was what he hoped would eventually make Liz realize that she needed him and not Taylor.

Arriving at the hospital in less time than he normally would, Zac cut his car off and got out, pocketing his keys. Instead of walking he ran inside. He ran until he spotted Faith sitting in the waiting room, "How is she?" he asked as he stopped running and caught his breath.

Looking up at Zac, Faith sighed, "I..I'm not sure," she said as she shook her head and shrugged. "They wouldn't let me go back with her," she frowned. She had wanted too but the doctor had said she couldn't. "My baby girl needs me," she said fighting back tears. All she could remember was Liz's first miscarriage when she had been pregnant by Taylor.

Zac sat down beside Faith, "I'm sure she is fine," he said trying to reassure the older woman. He was also trying to reassure himself. Liz and the baby both had to be fine.

Sitting back in the chair Zac ran a hand through his hair. He kept watching the clock. He was praying they would know something soon. Shaking his leg he soon watched as a doctor walked over to them, "How is she?" Zac asked as he stood once the doctor was inches from him. He didn't give a shit about introductions, he just wanted to know that Liz and his child were okay.

"She's the best she can be," The doctor said as he looked at the man in front of him. "Her water broke and we couldn't stop the baby from coming," he admitted as he frowned. "By the time she got back to us the baby was already coming down. It didn't make it," he said shaking his head sadly.

Zac listened to the doctor and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. All of his breath had been sucked right out of him. His child, their child, it was dead, "C..can I see her?" he asked as his voice cracked and he felt hot tears stinging his eyes.

Nodding the doctor soon gave Zac, Liz's room number and walked away.

After the doctor left Zac walked to Liz's room though it wasn't with the same urgency he had when he ran inside the hospital. What could he say to Liz to make things better? Nothing he was sure. Their baby was gone and nothing could fix that.

Making it to her room, Zac took a deep breath and soon went inside. Seeing Liz laying on the bed with her eyes shut he slowly walked to the bed and laid down beside her, his arm going across her waist, "I'm here," he told her as his voice cracked again and he could feel the tears he had been holding back go down his cheek.

Opening her eyes when she heard Zac, Liz looked over at him and saw the tears on his cheek. They matched the ones on her own, "Our baby is gone," she said as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Our baby is gone," she repeated not quite sure if she could accept that just yet.

"I know," Zac nodded as he held Liz closer to him. "I know it's gone," he frowned as he kissed her forehead. All he wanted was a way to turn back time and stop this from happening.

Nodding as Zac said he knew Liz closed her eyes again after he kissed her forehead. Resting her head on his chest as he brought her closer she sighed and kept her eyes closed just listening to his heart beat. It soon lulled her to sleep.

Feeling and hearing her breathing even out Zac moved and watched her sleep. He found it funny, he had been pissed at her for sleeping with Taylor again, yet here he was by her side when she needed him. He wanted her to see that he was the she needed to be with in the end.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:"That is why I have decided to get help. Deal with my issues and become the person who is worthy of your love."

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter Fourteen

Sitting at the grave site for her daughter Liz frowned. It had been two weeks since she had given birth to the baby, two weeks since she had lost yet another child. She was beginning to think there was something wrong with her. Like she was destined to never have children. Sighing she wrapped the jacket she had on closer to her, "Providence Grace Hanson," she said to herself as she read the stone out loud. It had been a name both she and Zac had agreed on.

"I like the name," a voice spoke and a body sat down beside Liz in the grass. They didn't care that it was the fall or that it was colder here in this cemetery than anywhere else.

Liz looked beside her when she heard someone speaking. Seeing Taylor she smiled slightly. She hadn't seen him since they had sex in the kitchen of her house. He also hadn't shown up at the memorial service that had been held for Providence just days after her birth.

"Zac and I both agreed that it fit her," Liz frowned sadly as she thought of Zac. He had been so strong for her the week after Providence had been born and now he wasn't even answering her calls at his parents house. She hoped he didn't cut her out of her life. Taylor had done that after she had miscarried their child and that had only made a mess of things. That was why she was where she was right now in life.

Smiling as he listened to her Taylor nodded, "I'm sure it suited her," he said as he reached out and put a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. He hated that she had lost yet another child. He could also feel for Zac too because he knew what it felt like to lose a child. To be told that child was no longer there, "At least you guys got to bury her," he said as he thought of his own child with Liz.

"Yeah at least we did," Liz nodded as she looked over at Taylor and watched as his blue eyes clouded over some. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw genuine sadness in him. It was a sadness she had never seen before, "I can't help but think of our baby as well," she said as her voice got lower. Their baby had been on her mind a lot again.

"I think of our baby all the time," Taylor spoke honestly as he ran his free hand through his hair. "I never stop thinking of our child," he shrugged as he rubbed her back more. He had never been this honest in his life. "Ever since you lost it, it's all I can think about and how I blame myself that it's gone," he sighed as he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

Liz looked away from him, shocked by his admission. She hadn't known that her miscarriage had haunted Taylor that badly, "It wasn't your fault," she said as her voice cracked and she felt a few tears go down her cheeks. "I think something is just wrong with me," she said as she shook her head. Since his being back this was the most honest conversation she had, had with Taylor.

"It was my fault," Taylor sighed again. "If I had just listened when you first told me something was wrong instead of thinking it was you trying to be dramatic because of the argument we were having," he said as he looked at the headstone in front of him. "I left town because I couldn't even look at you. I married Natalie because I thought maybe it could make me feel something and stop hurting," he said knowing he sounded pathetic. He was utterly pathetic.

"I got with Zac to deal with you being gone," Liz said as she finally looked at him again. "If you think you are such a bad person because you are supposedly to blame for our child being gone, then what am I?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Zac was my safety net for me being upset with you and also missing our baby. I treated him like crap intentionally and I have still been doing that even with you back," she said as she chewed on her lip.

Taylor looked at her and laughed bitterly, "We are both screw ups," he said as he moved his hand off her back. "Zac doesn't deserve you and Natalie sure as heck doesn't deserve me as her husband," he said as he chewed on his own lip. Natalie even though she had left had been calling him every night.

"At least we can be screw ups together," Liz shrugged as she laughed slightly. "You are right, Zac doesn't deserve me," she said knowing he didn't. He deserved someone far better and someone who didn't have as much baggage as she had. "He deserves someone better and I think he knows that too but yet he keeps clinging to me."

"Much like Natalie keeps clinging to me," Taylor nodded knowing what Liz meant. Even if Natalie was having his child she deserved better and she had to know that. Heck she did know that. "I want to change," he admitted as he stared at her. He wanted to be a better man and a few months ago he could have sworn being a better man meant being with Liz again. That she could make him better but she couldn't. Only he could make himself better.

When Taylor said he wanted to change, Liz thought that over in her own mind. She wanted to change as well. She wanted to be someone who Zac could deserve. She wanted to be different too, "I want to change as well," she said as she nodded in agreement. "I don't think I can change though with you around," she said knowing she never could.

"And I can't change with you around," Taylor smirked. He knew he needed to deal with their baby being gone without her. Whatever they had it had been lost and what they were doing now was hurting her, it was hurting Zac, it was hurting Natalie and in a way it was hurting him too. "I think I'm gonna leave again," he said as he stood up from the ground and brushed his pants off. "Go see Natalie in Georgia and try to fix things with her and also fix myself, before she has our baby."

"I think that would be a good idea," Liz agreed as she stood up and brushed her own pants off. "You need to be in a good frame of mind before becoming a father," she smiled though a part of her was jealous. At least he would have a chance again to be a parent.

When she stood up Taylor looked down at her, "I'll miss you," he said opting not to tell her that his flight for Georgia left tonight.

"I'll miss you as well," she said before pulling him into a brief hug. At least this parting she was prepared for and she knew it was right. She finally in a way felt a bit of closure from it. "I'll see you around," she said as she looked down and walked away from him. Reaching her car she got in and started it, feeling a few more tears go down her cheek. She didn't even bother wiping them away.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Zac chewed on his lip as he sat on Liz's front porch. He had been there for an hour now. She hadn't been home when he arrived so he had decided to wait on her to get home. Seeing her car pull into the driveway eventually and watching her get out he sighed when she sat down beside him, "Hey," he said as he looked at her.

"Hey," Liz said as she sat down beside Zac. She was surprised to find him on her porch. She hadn't been expecting him.

"I'm sorry for not taking your calls," Zac said as he looked away from her stare briefly. "I..I just needed time to come to terms with what happened on my own," he shrugged.

Liz nodded at his words, "I was scared you would push me away like Taylor did after I miscarried his baby," she admitted as she looked down.

"I wouldn't do that," Zac sighed. He wasn't Taylor and he wouldn't have just left her like that. "I love you too much to just leave you," he admitted. He did love her too much to leave her even if she treated him like crap or put him second to Taylor.

"I know that," Liz smiled as she heard him. "That is why I have decided to get help. Deal with my issues and become the person who is worthy of your love," she smiled more. She hoped he would be okay with that.

Hearing her Zac was shocked, "Really?" he asked hoping she meant it.

"Really," Liz nodded as she reached over for his hand. Linking their fingers together she smiled. "I think I'm ready to get better and be yours," she said as she squeezed his hand softly. Liz had faith that she could turn her life and situation around. It may take awhile but she could do it and one day she would be worthy of his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So I know it's been so long since I posted this on ao3 but I wanted to do an a/n on why I wrote this story.
> 
> This story has basically been around since 2004/2005 in some form but then after those years I stopped writing or I would come back and do a various sequel for this fic that I never really liked or that in the end was kind of sucky. So when I seriously got back into writing Hanfic and fic in general in 2013 I decided hey why not revisit this because it's my baby.
> 
> Thus here it is with a lot of changes from the original version that I did way back in 2004/2005 though in both versions Zac was always going to be Liz's end game so at least that never changed.


	15. Soundtrack

  1. Don't Close Your Eyes-Keith Whitley
  2. If You're Gone-Matchbox Twenty
  3. After All-Cher and Peter Cetera
  4. Heaven-Los Lonely Boys
  5. Heavy In Your Arms-Florence+The Machine
  6. Here Comes The-Butch Walker and Pink
  7. Fire-Augustana
  8. Lookin For Love-Johnny Lee
  9. Keep Us-Peter Bradley Adams
  10. The Last Time-Taylor Swift
  11. Held-Natalie Grant




End file.
